


Cantando Amor

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Coco(2017) - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Victoria makes a decision that changes everyone’s lives.





	Cantando Amor

Victoria knew she wasn’t going to be able to get the help she needed in Santa Cecilia, but leaving her family would be so hard. Elena wouldn’t want to understand why she had to leave and her going would break Mama’s heart. This wasn’t how Victoria planned things to go, but after Mama Imelda’s death two years ago many things had changed. Victoria has begun to run the business keeping things going, paying bills, checking orders and keeping Mama happy. So she left in the middle of the night, a list of everything that needed to be done to keep the zapateria running and a letter for Mama to explain that she would return in a few months.

The treatment was long and hard, but made better by the mariachi who come to the hospital she was in. This lead singer had the most beautiful hazel eyes, she'd play her guitar and sing by Victoria more than the others.

“Why do you always come play by me more than anyone else?” Victoria asked, as the woman finished playing.

“I enjoy playing for beautiful women, and you my dear are very beautiful.” She replied, pulling a flower from her hair and weaving it into Victoria’s hair. “Will you tell me your name, bonita?”

“Victoria Rivera and who are you, mariachi?”

 

“Yolanda Flores, and may I ask when are you leaving from here?”

“Tomorrow and then I’m going home.”

“Do you want help going home?”

“Are you heading to Santa Cecilia?”

“I’m planning to compete in the Dia de los Muertos talent competition they have. There’s an extra seat in my truck, it’s just my son and I.”

“Your husband won’t be mad at you taking me?”

“If he was going to be mad then he shouldn’t have left. I’ll see you tomorrow, Senorita.” she told her.

Victoria layed in bed, rethinking why no one had replied to her letters. If anything no matter how angry she could possibly be at her, Mama would have sent a letter or Tia Rosita would have.

The last night went slower than all the ones previous, there was no being sick in the early hours of the morning, there was no more cancer, no more pain.

The next morning trickled into the ward in golden rays over Victoria’s face and she knew that things, were going to dramatically change as soon as she was back home. Either the welcoming arms of her family or not being welcomed back into the family. Yolanda arrived at 10 a.m. to pick her up and they left for Santa Cecilia.

“Would you sing with me tonight?” Yolanda asked Victoria.

“I don’t sing.” was the only reply.

“Please, Senorita Victoria, I’m sure that you’d sound very pretty” Pedro told her. 

“Mi familia has somewhat of a music ban and if they see me singing I definitely won’t be welcomed back.” Victoria explained to him. 

“Oh, that’s kinda sad.” He replied, curling back into her side for a nap. 

Victoria didn’t reply, she just pulled the little boy a bit closer and wrapped her arm around him. 

The drive went by faster than Victoria expected as they pulled into Santa Cecilia. 

“You could always sing with me before you go to see them?” Yolanda suggested, pulling Victoria’s suitcase from the bed of her truck. 

“I don’t think that’s a great idea, but gracias for the ride.” The taller woman replied, turning to walk towards the Zapateria. 

The streets of Santa Cecilia were the same as they had been when she left, very little changed in Santa Cecilia in her whole life so nothing incredibly new there. 

There was a path of cempasúchil leading into the hacienda guiding her home. 

“Mamá!” Victoria yelled as she saw her mother across the courtyard. 

Coco turned and there was her Victoria looking healthier than she had since before Mamá had died two years prior. She raced over to her. “Victoria!”

Victoria dropped her suitcase and fell into her arms. “Lo siento, Mamá. I had to go to get better. I left you a letter, but I never heard back. Lo siento, please forgive me.”

“Mija, I could never be mad at you. You’re back home and that’s all that matters.” Coco told her eldest, hugging her closer as she started crying. 

The rest of the family came into the courtyard having heard everything that was going on. 

Julio noticed his wife and daughter and over to them. “Victoria, you’re home.”

“Hola, Papá.” She greeted him, pulling him into the hug.


End file.
